Jasper's Take on things
by Flawed-From-Birth
Summary: Have you ever wondered what goes on in the mind of the silent and tortured Jasper? Well here's your chance to find out. I don't know yet whether I'll follow Twilight's story line, or make one all my own, either way though we'll get our fill of Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for my

own sick pleasure.

Author's note: I am a big fan of Stephenie Meyer, and her whole Twilight series. I love

her work just the way that it is, but in my boredom I've decided to write

this story.

Jasper was tired of wandering the earth aimlessly, with no reason for his existence. He'd grown tired of his life with Maria, and had left in search of something more, but how long was he supposed to search he wondered.

The days were long, and the nights were even longer, and they only seemed that much more so because he was always alone. At least with Maria he'd had some sort of companionship, now he had nothing, just an endless procession of days that he was destined to spend alone.

The problem with constantly being alone was that there was no one to help distract you. There was nobody around to distract him from the monster that he had become. He was no better than any other parasite, feeding off the life of others to survive. And he was the worst kind of parasite; he fed off of humans, and killed them every time. How could it take so many lives just to sustain his life? There was no forgiveness for his atrocities. He deserved to suffer.

And suffer is just what he did. He felt the emotions of every one of his victims. The fear, the pain, the confusion, none of it escaped him. Perhaps they were the lucky ones; it was all over for them within a few minutes, he however was haunted by those feelings long after his thirst had been satiated. Multiply that by thousands for every life that he has ever taken and you will see his suffering, his torment.

Christ, he had to stop thinking like this before he went mad. He'd been traveling for days now without rest, and he knew that there was a bar in this town. Maybe he just craved company. The distraction would do him good. He could inundate himself in the emotions of others. Maybe if he surrounded himself by enough emotions, he could drown out his own for awhile.

As he wandered the desolate streets, he got the strangest feeling. He couldn't quite describe it, but for some reason he could swear that something was calling to him, or someone. He could smell another of his kind, so naturally his guard was up. He had no inkling whether this person was friend or foe, and there was no way that he would allow himself to be caught unawares. He hadn't survived this long by blindly trusting others.

As the building he was searching for came into sight, he was suddenly overcome with the sense that his life was about to change forever, and forever was a long time for his kind. The only question left to answer was, was this change for good or bad, and would he have the courage to open the door and find out?

***Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I guess that just means that if you want to find out what happens next you'll have to read the next chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. Read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but any rude comments will be ignored. Laters!***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's always good to know that people appreciate your work. Those reviews made my day! So now, on with the story.

_Okay,_ Jasper thought as he mentally prepared himself to enter the run down building, _If it comes to a fight I can take care of myself. It's not like I'm new to this._

He grasped the handle and pulled the door open, and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. The angel that danced toward him was stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful. There was no other way to describe her. She looked like a pixie goddess with her small, pointed features, and short spiky hair. And the emotions radiating from her! He had never felt such emotions. The love, the compassion, the pure goodness of her left him dumbstruck. He felt his heart break a little with yearning.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her, and even less doubt that he didn't deserve her. Couldn't she see that? Then why was she coming over here with all of those feeling of hers hanging in the air as obviously as if she'd painted them on a billboard.

This must be some sort of torture devised for him by the gods. He couldn't blame them, had to give them credit actually for doing their job so thoroughly. If they could send his monstrous soul to hell, then they'd make him his own personal hell on earth.

His thoughts were interrupted by a beautifully musical voice saying "You've kept me waiting a long time."

He couldn't help but bow his head in embarrassment, and shame. Embarrassment over being caught thinking such thoughts in the presence of a lady, and shame because he knew that he wasn't worth waiting for. Shame because he was too much of a coward to tell her that.

He said the only thing that he could, "I'm sorry, ma'am." though she would never know just how much he was apologizing for.

When the strange and beautiful girl held out her hand Jasper took it without giving it a moments thought. He knew that he didn't deserve her, that she deserved better, but he was just so tired of being alone, and he wanted her too much to let her go.

When they looked into each other's eyes, time stood still for Jasper. For just a moment his past didn't matter, his guilt didn't matter, his suffering didn't matter, none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered was her, and the fact that she made him feel things that he hadn't felt before. For the first time since he'd been turned, he felt hope.

The moment ended, and the remorse flooded back to him, but this time he pushed it to the back of his mind, resolving that he'd just have work that much harder at being worthy of her. As long as he was willing to try, didn't he deserve a chance? He wanted so much to believe that he did.

With hands clasped the two of them left. Jasper had no idea what the future would hold, but with such an embodiment of perfection at his side, how could they not improve? Unless the gods really did try to punish him for wanting something so good, so perfect. But he was willing to take the chance if she was.

What he assumed was blind optimism rolled of off her in waves. Little did he know that she wasn't quite as ignorant to the future as he was………

***Okay, so there's the end of chapter 2. Hope everyone likes it. I'll try to update the story at least every couple of days, so look forward to chapter 3 really soon. I'm still not entirely certain where I'm going with this story, but I'm enjoying writing it, so that's all that matters! Don't forget to review. Laters!***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alas, I still don't own Twilight. I wonder how much Stephenie Meyer wants for it…..

Author's Note: Once again, thanks for reviewing, and sticking with me through this story. I know that the chapters are pretty short, but I'm pretty busy right now. They should get longer as the story progresses, and I have more time on my hands. Let's get on with the story now shall we?

Later that night, as the two of them rested in an isolated part of the wood, Jasper got to thinking about their earlier conversation, and he had to admit that he was confused. What had she meant by the comment about him keeping her waiting? They didn't know each other. They hadn't planned to meet there. Hell, he had decided to go there on a mere whim. It was a spur of the moment thing.

After puzzling over it for a few more minutes, he decided that the only way he was going to get an answer was to ask her flat out. The only thing left to be decided was how to do it while sounding diplomatic.

"Alice," he spoke slowly, thinking through each word before he said it, "How did you know where I going to be tonight? I mean you said that you were waiting for me."

Her trilling laughter was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. It was sustenance for his starved soul. It left him yearning for more.

"Jasper, I saw you, and I knew that you were looking for me." She laughed again, the sound making his heart swell with a feeling that he'd never experienced for himself before. God, he could fall in love with her. "You didn't even know that you were looking for me yet, did you?"

Her explanation did nothing more than bring about more questions. "Where did you see me?" he wondered aloud. He should've sensed her if she'd gotten close enough to see him.

She just smiled at him with amusement in her eyes, like he was missing something that was blatantly obvious. Perhaps he was.

"Please tell me." he sent out feelings to compel her to answer his question. He hated not knowing.

"You don't have to do that you know. I was going to tell you anyway." She smiled slyly, "After all, it's not fair that I know so much about you, but you know next to nothing about me."

This conversation was just getting weirder, and weirder. What could she possibly know about him? Maybe she was some kind of psycho stalker. That would be just his luck, and he'd have no room to complain either. He deserved every bit of pain that he felt, every bit of guilt.

He was jerked out of his morbid thoughts by Alice's musical voice. "You can manipulate peoples' emotions, I know this, but you don't know that I have an extra skill, so to speak, as well. I can see the future, or rather possible futures; nothing is ever set in stone." She smiled again. He loved those smiles; her face was meant to smile, her voice to laugh.

The idea of someone being able to see the future caught him off guard, but at least it was easier to cope with than a stalker he supposed. Still though, it was a lot to take in one swallow. Had she seen a vision of them together, or had she seen one of him, and decided that she'd go meet him? It didn't really matter either way though did it? They were together now, one way or the other, and he wasn't sorry that he'd met her.

"What are you thinking about?"

There was that beautiful voice again, and he gave in internal sigh of pleasure. "I was thinking how impossible all of this is, and about what kind of vision you had to lead you here to me, then I decided that it didn't really matter. You can't imagine how happy I am to have you here with me."

She laughed at that. He truly did love making her laugh. "I have a bit of an idea."

"A vision could never accurately show just how I feel." he could help but sound a tad bit defensive, and he expected her to laugh at that, but she didn't.

She looked into his eyes, and she was so serious that he wondered if she could see into his soul. When she spoke, it was with quiet sincerity, "No, but your eyes do. You look so hurt, but I'll make it better."

Her words reached somewhere deep inside of him, and his eyes warmed up in tangible degrees. He reached out and cupped her face gently with his cold monstrous hands, and still not looking away from her eyes said, "You already have." before he leaned in to lay his lips on hers for the shortest of seconds.

***Okay, so that's the end of chapter three. It is at least slightly longer than the other chapters. I'll try to find more time to write, and make the next one longer. It's frustrating, I never do anything, but I'm always busy, if that makes any sense. Well thanks for reading, don't forget to review, and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! Laters!


End file.
